Getting to know you
by Gotham's Siren
Summary: Gordon stared. The boy had to be Batman. There was no other explanation for what the boy had said. He felt as if he was frozen in place, eyes wide and unseeing at the child. He was so normal. Batman is turned into a child and has no memory of who he is. What's Jim Gordon to do when he doesn't know who his partner is beneath the mask? Who does he turn to?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! Sorry I've been kinda….well nonexistent lately. I'm hoping this story will only be about three or four chapters long so it should be written pretty quickly. Oh, and those of you here from Sons of the Bat-no worries! I'm starting the next chapter today. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot :) **_

Gordon cursed. Batman had gone in to check the warehouse himself, scoping out the area before Gordon would bring his men in. He had given him a timeframe of ten minutes. It had easily been thirty.

He motioned for his men to stay back before walking into the warehouse. Batman, while no longer a wanted criminal, was still considered a vigilante, and a few of his men Gordon didn't trust not to shoot at him if they got the chance.

He grabbed his flashlight from his belt, turning it on to scan the rows of boxes in front of him, looking for the glint of a metal batarang, or the shine of blue eyes watching him from the shadows. He sighed when he saw nothing; the gang that had been here had clearly cleared out the back. There was nothing left behind. He listened for a moment, waiting for a sign that Batman was still there.

"Batman?" He whispered, stepping forward. A muffled sob suddenly sounded form the boxes next to him and he started, hand automatically reaching toward his gun. He crept forward toward the sound, being as silent as he was able.

"Come out of there; put whatever weapons you have down. I'm a police officer."

There was the sounds of someone scooting forward and a small voice spoke up softly, "I-I'm stuck. I can't come out."

Gordon's eyebrows shot up, the voice sounded as if it belonged to a child. He shone his light in that direction again and rushed forward at the sight of a small boy trapped between two of the boxes. Part of what he was wearing had become stuck between the crates behind him. He grasped the boy's elbow and helped pull him free. He smiled softly at the child before shining his light down on what had trapped him, reeling back in shock when he realized what it was. Batman's body armor lay in pieces on the floor, the empty cowl staring up at him. He looked back quickly at the boy, noting with concern that he was dressed in little more than black rags that hung from his lean frame.

He kneeled down beside the boy, "D-Did Batman save you son?" He asked him gently.

The boy looked up with widened blue eyes, his face streaked with tears and dirt. "W-Who?"

Gordon frowned. He knew Batman had been here. There was no blood on his armor, so he hadn't been injured.

"Were you here when the gang was here? Did you see them?"

The boy nodded, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Y-yes. When I woke up I was here. A man was pointing a gun at me and laughing. They kept calling me Baby Batsy and th-they said they should shoot me. I ran away and hid before they could."

Gordon stared. The boy had to be Batman. There was no other explanation for what the boy had said. He felt as if he was frozen in place, eyes wide and unseeing at the child. He was so _normal_. His red hair was unkempt and stuck up in odd places, blue eyes filled with unshed tears. He was also very small for his age, Gordon noted with some amusement. He smiled at the boy gently, noting with concern that the boy shrunk away from him, trembling.

"It's okay; we'll figure it out okay?" He ran a hand through the boy's hair, trying in vain to smooth it down.

"Okay." The boy's mouth opened and he stepped forward toward Gordon before stopping, his mouth closing again.

"Speak your mind son." Gordon prompted softly.

"I-Are you Gordon? Er-is your name Gordon?" He asked suddenly, almost talking so fast that Gordon couldn't understand him.

Gordon nodded, wondering suddenly if Batman's memories were coming back. Maybe he remembered him.

"I-I remember you. You were there when-" The boy-Batman-chocked back a sob, giving him a watery smile. "You were there and I never got to thank you. You were the only one there who cared about me. Thank you." He whispered.

Gordon would admit was confused. Nothing the boy had said had made any sense. Had they met before? Was he remembering his time as Batman and Gordon's partner?

"I follow you in the newspaper sometimes. I cut out all the stories about you because they call you the last honest cop. I think they're right." When Gordon turned to look at him the boy flushed a bright red, feet dragging on the floor.

"We should get you out of here. Something's happened that you need to know but I can't tell you here. I'm going to need you to hide while I go get the officers under my command to check out the rest of the warehouse. I'm going to take that-"He pointed at Batman's discarded armor, which he now figured had fallen off Batman when he had been turned into a child. "-and hide it somewhere safe okay?"

The boy looked up at him, his teeth chewing on his lower lip. "But you'll come back right? You won't-"He stopped himself from saying anymore, the unspoken _leave me_ hanging in the air.

"Yes, I'll be back in less than five minutes. I'm going to send my men in now okay? You can't let them see you. I need you to hide back where you were before."

"Okay I can do it."

Gordon grinned and ruffled his hair, "Alright then."

He got his radio from his belt, calling his men in to check out the remainder of the warehouse. He quickly picked up the discarded armor, hiding it the best he could in his coat. He watched to make sure the boy had hid behind the crates before running into the outside alley just as his men ran in, opening the trunk of the squad car. He quickly shoved the armor inside, covering it with a tarp that had been in the back.

He walked back into the warehouse, observing his men search and trying not to glance in the direction he knew the boy to be hiding in.

"Commish! Looks like we're good here! They must have packed up and left! Want us to do the same?" Stephans called from across the building.

"Alright, pack up. Go back to the station, see if anyone's reported new weaponry on the streets lately, a source has informed me that there might be something to worry about soon."

His men nodded, quickly packing up and leaving the scene. None of them questioned him staying behind, it happened often enough.

"G-Gordon?" The boy scrambled out from behind the boxes again, quickly running over to him. He stood closer to Gordon than he had before, his entire body trembling.

"Are you alright?"

The boy nodded. "They had guns. I-I don't really like guns. That's all."

"I'm sorry." He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder gently. "Let's get you out of here okay?"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to take you back to my house. We'll get you some food and some new clothes there and then I'll do my best to explain everything okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on." Gordon gathered the boy into his arms, wrapping him up in his coat to keep him warm. The boy instantly relaxed against him, laying his head on Gordon's shoulder.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Come on; let's get you out of those." He cut the rags from the boy's body, stroking his hair gently to keep him calm. Suddenly the rags were gone and he pulled back in shock from what they had revealed. Scar's covered the boy's body, there were dozens running down his chest and back.

The boy looked down when Gordon stiffened. "What? What's wro-"His voice cut off, turning into a scream. "Those weren't there before! What happened? What-"His breathing was quickly becoming close to hyperventilating.

"Shhh…" Gordon quickly gathered him into his arms, rocking him gently. "I'll explain okay? It's okay Shhh…." Once he had quieted a bit he pulled back slowly, turning him so that he could lean into his chest while sitting on his lap. Jimmy used to sit like this with him when he was upset, he had once said that it made him feel safe.

He began to explain slowly, rubbing the boy's back comfortingly. "It isn't 1992 like I heard you say in the car. It's 2013. You aren't really a child. You are a grown man who was turned into a child by the gang you saw tonight. You're a superhero, well I don't know if you would want to be called that, but you are. You call yourself Batman. That costume you were stuck in earlier, that was yours. You're my partner, we work together to keep Gotham safe. I don't know who you are underneath the mask, which is why I haven't asked you for your name. I-I know this is fast, but do you understand what I'm telling you?"

The boy continued to sit on his lap for a moment, staring off into the distance. "I-I guess I understand." He paused, looking unsure. "You said that we're partners. Are we friends?"

Gordon paused for a moment, he would say that they were, but would Batman? "Yes, we're friends." He decided.

The boy relaxed again. "Okay. So….if I'm a-a superhero….do I save people? Am I helping?"

Gordon chuckled, bouncing the boy slightly. "Yes, you help save a lot of people."

"Good. I always wanted to help people. I guess that's one way to keep my promise." He smiled, showing a lopsided grin with missing teeth.

Gordon smiled back, purposely not wondering about what the boy had said. He didn't want to know anymore about Batman than he already did. He grabbed the previously discarded shirt, tugging it over the boy's head.

"So now that we have all that settled I need to ask you something. I don't want to know you're real name, but I do need something to call you. You have anything in mind?"

"Hmmm…my mom sometimes calls me Thomas. You can call me that or Tommy if you want." The boy-Tommy tugged at his shirt, smiling nervously.

"Well alright then, Tommy it is. How do you feel about some dinner?"

Tommy smiled "Sounds good. I haven't eaten in a while." He hurried off Gordon's lap, standing beside the couch nervously. "Can I wash up please? I feel dirty."

Gordon nodded, curious at the boy's behavior. He was very skittish for a child of his age. "Down the hall there and to the right."

Tommy nodded. "Thank you!" He scurried off, Gordon watching him go. A sense of sadness filled him suddenly; something had happened to the boy recently, that much he could tell. The way he stayed so close to Gordon wasn't normal for a child his age. He sighed and went to the kitchen to start preparing the dinner. He hoped Batman liked grilled cheese.

Tommy was back in a few minutes, his hair wet and no longer red. Gordon stared for a minute, realizing with a grin that Batman had dyed his hair. Tommy smiled back. "I feel better now. The red stuff was pretty sticky, but at least it washed out."

"Well that's good. Black hair looks better on you." He motioned to the table. "Let's go ahead and eat and then you can go and get some sleep, it's late."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright! Second chapter everyone! :D Thanks for the three reviews; they were all very much appreciated! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :)**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"You going to be okay here son? I can always clean up my son's room for you."

Tommy stood by the couch, looking adorably out of place in Gordon's worn t-shirt and too-long sweat pants. "I'm okay Mr. Gordon. If I'm out here I won't wake you up."

"Wake me up? What do you mean?"

"Oh, I-I just have nightmares sometimes. If I'm out here I won't wake you up when I have one."

"When?" Gordon paused, how often did Batman have nightmares as a child? Had his life always been filled with darkness? Even as a child, was he haunted?

"I-I have them a lot. I'll try not to, promise."

Jim sighed, kneeling down to raise the boy's chin, making sure Tommy was looking him in the eye. "I'm not going to get mad if you do have one, buddy. Promise. But I don't _want_ you to have to have one, understand?" The boy nodded shakily and Jim gave him a soft tap on his chin. "Hey, I want you to know that you can tell me anything okay? Right now I am here to take care of you, to watch out for you. You're my partner, my _friend. _ If there's anything I can do to help you, you only need to let me know okay? Is there anything that would help your nightmares, anything at all?"

The boy trembled before him, "I-I don't want to look like a baby. I'm going to be a superhero; I'm not supposed to be afraid!"

"Everyone gets afraid, that's what makes us human. You have nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of." Jim didn't understand. It wasn't that the boy knew he would later become a fearless vigilante; it was obvious he had been taught to spurn his emotions. The way he had reacted had shown Gordon that much. He wasn't accustomed to having adults care for him, care _about _him. It saddened him to think that even as a child Batman had been alone.

Tommy stood, staring unseeingly down at the floor for several moments before he looked up, cautious eyes meeting Jim's own. "I used to have a bear named Arthur; he helped keep the nightmares away sometimes."

Even as a child Batman was unable to ask for help. Gordon almost laughed at the absolute certainty of the world. But a teddy bear, that he could do. "Alright, I'll go look around and see if I have one, okay? While I do that I want you to get under the covers; I'll be right back."

Gordon quickly rummaged through the boxes still lining Jimmy's room. He had looked though three boxes and he hadn't found any stuffed animals; he knew Jimmy had kept a few of his, but if he didn't find one soon he would have to check Bab's room. He moved aside a few books, and suddenly there it was. He grabbed the small bear, running his fingers through the black fur to smooth it and remove the small amount of dust that had settled on the plush. This would have to do.

When he went back into the living room the boy was lying underneath the covers on the couch as instructed, blue eyes blinking sluggishly in the dim light. He looked up when Gordon approached, his eyes going wide at the sight of the bear. Jim placed it in his arms, bringing up the blanket to tuck it around the boy's shoulders. "Comfy?"

Tommy nodded, his hands running over the bear's fur. "He's beautiful, thank you."

Jim smiled, stepping away to turn out the light. He looked back just as the room was smothered in shadow, "What happened to your bear, to Arthur?"

There was a lengthy pause. "He was burned."

-ooOoo-ooOoo-ooOoo-

Jim stretched, blinking at the first signs of light that shone through the curtains. He padded into the kitchen, sparing a glance at the couch where the small boy-Tommy-lay. The boy was huddled on his side; blue eyes open wide and staring unseeingly at the floor. He was shivering underneath the blanket Gordon had given him and tightly clutching the bear.

Gordon walked over to him, quiet and cautious; he didn't want to startle him. Tommy looked up when he was about a foot away, blinking and giving him a shaky and alarmingly wet smile. Gordon kneeled beside him, smoothing the shaking shoulders with gentle and kneading hands. "Hey, have you been awake all night?"

The boy shook his head.

Gordon raised an eyebrow, not believing him.

Tommy bit his lip. "I've only been up an hour or two. I-I had a nightmare but I didn't want to wake you up."

Jim frowned. "You should have come and gotten me, I wouldn't have minded son."

The boy looked up sharply. "Y-You wouldn't?"

"No. Next time you have one you let me know alright? I'm here to take care of you remember?"

Tommy's lip quivered, tears escaping his eyes to run down his cheeks. Jim quickly gathered the boy in his arms, shushing him gently. "Hey now, it's alright. Shhhh." He picked him up, wrapping him in the blanket. "We'll go set you down in my room and I'll call and take the day off okay? We can sleep in and then maybe go out to breakfast. That sound okay?"

There was a muffled sob and a jerky nod against his shoulder.

Jim laid him down, tucking him into the blankets and petting his hair until he was asleep, one of his hand's lightly gripping Jim's wrist, as if to keep him there.

He quickly settled things with his work, and lay back down. Tommy turned toward him, huddling closer. Jim tucked an arm around him, determined to ward off any nightmares this time.

Gordon looked down from his book about two hours later to see the child looking up at him with sleep-filled but content eyes. He chuckled at the sleepy smile that spread across the boy's face, setting down his book. "You awake now?"

Tommy laughed softly, a soft and breathy giggle. "Yes, I am."

Gordon smiled. That was the first time he had heard Batman laugh. He found that it was an infectious sound, as a child's laugh often was. "You ready for some breakfast? I'm starving." He got out of bed, watching with amusement as Tommy scrambled out behind him, nodding his head vigorously.

"Yes please!"

"Well alright then. I'll get you some clothes out of my son's old room, hopefully they'll fit you. Then you can brush your teeth while I get dressed and we'll be on our way."

-ooOoo-ooOoo-ooOoo-

Their breakfast in the small café by Gordon's apartment went quickly and smoothly. However the walk there revealed more to Gordon than the boy would have ever revealed through speech. Tommy had become nervous on the way to the café, fidgeting with his clothes and walking closer and closer to Gordon each time a stranger passed them. However, as close as he got to Gordon he wouldn't touch him; he always remained just out of Jim's reach. Each time he had accidently brushed against him while walking the boy had violently flinched away, having to awkwardly relax himself. Each time it had happened he had looked up at Gordon with fearful eyes, as if he were afraid of being struck.

He had relaxed during breakfast however, the sight of food seeming to calm him. Gordon had quickly urged him to order whatever he wanted, his only condition that Tommy agreed to drink milk with his breakfast. The boy had hurriedly agreed, and Jim was secretly pleased when the waitress brought the food several minutes later that he sipped his milk between bites.

Gordon had mulled over the boy's behavior during breakfast, deciding a trip to the doctor would be in his best interest.

He decided to bring it up on the walk home, as the doctor he had in mind happened to be in the same direction as his apartment. If Tommy agreed then he would take him now and see if his friend was available.

"Tommy?"

"Yes Mr. Jim?"

"How would you feel about me taking you to the doctors today? I-I'm a bit worried about your weight son. You wouldn't have to get any shots and I promise you won't have to do anything you don't want to. I just want to know if you should be on any special diets so you can gain a little weight back and become a bit healthier."

Tommy paused, his eyebrows drawing together as he thought. "Would you stay with me while I'm in there?"

Gordon nodded. "Of course."

"The whole time?" The boy pressed.

"Yes, the whole time."

"Alright then, I'll go."

-ooOoo-ooOoo-ooOoo-

Gordon walked into the small office first, Tommy practically walking on his heels he was so closely following him. The woman at the desk looked up at them, giving the commissioner a smile.

"Jim. What brings you in here?"

Jim smiled back at her. "It's actually _who_, Dr. Leslie." He reached a hand behind him, guiding Tommy to stand in front of him.

"Dr. Leslie?" Tommy looked up at her, giving her the biggest smile Jim had seen so far.

"Oh my word..." The doctor's eyes had gone wide, and she stared almost unbelievably at the child before her.

"Leslie!" And suddenly Tommy had launched himself into her arms, wrapping himself around her in a hug.

Gordon stared in disbelief as the female doctor hugged Tommy back just as tightly, rocking him in her arms happily.

"My word!" Leslie pulled back a bit, scanning him with her eyes. "What happened to you?"

"'Dunno. 'Parently I'm a superhero." And then both she and Tommy began to giggle to themselves.

"You most certainly are, though you're about two and a half feet shorter than I remember you being, and about a fifth of how much you weighed before."

Tommy merely giggled and disentangled himself from the hug and ran to Gordon again. Gordon could only stare at him, his mouth open wide.

"That's an excellent way to catch flies Commissioner."

Gordon shut his mouth at the same time Tommy murmured an amused "Ewww..."

"Y-You know each other?!" He finally shouted, looking back and forth between the two.

"I've known him his entire life. Gave him his first check-up." Leslie smiled.

"Yeah, and all my shots." Tommy grumbled, though there was no real anger or sting in his words.

"I-I don't understand."

"Well how about you explain your end first and then we'll figure it all out." She sat down behind her desk, motioning for Gordon to sit in a chair.

He took the offered seat, and patted his lap for Tommy to hop on. The boy did with a bright smile, leaning against him as Gordon began to explain what had happened the day before.

"I see. You know his identity?" She asked finally.

Gordon shook his head in the negative. "I've been calling him Tommy. It's what he wanted to be called, said his mother used to call him that."

Leslie nodded, looking at the boy with a deep sense of sorrow. "Yes, she often did. How old are you right now Tommy?"

The boy quieted, suddenly tensing again. "I'm seven Leslie."

"Oh...how long then?"

"Almost a year."

"So you must live with your uncle then."

Tommy tensed further. "Yes."

"Tommy, Tommy look at me." The boy's eyes flickered up toward her face, and Jim was alarmed to see tears shining in their depths. "I need you to know right now that it wasn't your fault, Tommy."

The boy flinched, turning his face to the ground to look away from her.

"It wasn't. I don't care what that _man _has told you, done to you to convince you, but it wasn't your fault. Look at me."

"It was my fault. Everything was my fault. I'm a curse." Leslie attempted to interrupt him but the boy continued on, his voice monotone. He was feeding them words he had been taught, there was no real feeling behind them, merely resignation. "I'm worthless, not worthy of the name Wayne."

Gordon attempted to stop himself from analyzing the boy's words, but it was impossible. He was a detective, analyzing was his job. The name Wayne, the name Wayne. The only Wayne he knew was Bruce Wayne. Was it possible that Tommy was related to the foppish playboy? Wait…Bruce Wayne. He was the right age, and his father's name had been Thomas. Was that merely coincidence? He searched his memory for details on Wayne's childhood. His parents had been killed when he was six, and he had soon been ripped out of the hands of his family's butler-against his parent's will-and put with his uncle. A year later the boy had been all over the news again; his uncle had been put on trial for child abuse. The man was found guilty, and the boy was back in the custody of his butler. It all fit.

"God...Bruce Wayne."

Tommy-Bruce looked back at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say my name. I-It just came out." He looked down at his lip, limp in Gordon's lap.

"Bruce, darling look at me." Leslie coaxed, her eyes beseeching Bruce's own. "You aren't worthless. You're a very special little boy, a boy who needs extra care and attention. Your uncle wasn't prepared to give you those things. That's all honey. You aren't a bad child; you're just a loving and extremely playful little boy."

Bruce trembled in Gordon's arms, sniffling. "I am bad! It was my fault Leslie! I know it was! I got scared and I made them leave the theatre and then I just **stood there** and watched when he **shot** them! He didn't kill me because he knew I was bad! He knew!" Bruce broke into hysteric sobbing, turning in Jim's arms to bury his face in his chest.

Jim tightened his hold on the boy and began to rock him, swaying him gently. He remembered that night now, the night the Wayne's had been murdered. He remembered reading that the six year old boy had sat soaked in his parents blood for nearly an hour until he was found. Gordon had seen him when he had arrived to the station, trembling and pale and clutching a jacket that was too large to be his own. Gordon remembered kneeling down to comfort him, wrapping the coat around his shoulders and telling him over and over that it was okay.

"It's okay." He whispered brokenly, leaning his head down to rest it on Bruce's own. He clutched the boy even tighter to him, "It's okay."

Please review! Makes my day! Also, if you find any grammar mistakes let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter, sorry it's taken so long! I've had to study for finals this week. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just this little plot.**_

"He trusts you."

Jim looked up at the older woman, confused. "He does? Do you mean now-or before-?"

She merely smiled, nodding her head at the sleeping boy atop his lap. "Both I suppose." She sighed, looking away from the two of them to glance out of her window. "You have no idea what it was like to see him sent away, a boy so full of grief and guilt it was nearly killing him, only to see him a year later and wish it had…" Her eyes were filling with tears, and she blinked them away to face him.

"How can you say that?" Gordon tightened his grip on the small child in his lap instinctively at the woman's words.

"When he was rescued from that _man, _Bruce was in a state of shock. He told me later that when he had first arrived his uncle had been strict with him, but not unkind. He began to trust him, to care for him. However, as time went on his uncle began to demand the impossible from Bruce. He did his best to please him but it was never enough. His uncle began to punish him more and more severely when he disobeyed. His punishments grew increasingly worse for several months before his uncle finally decided it was best to merely lock him away. He locked him inside a dark room for days without food or water. He starved him for human contact and when Bruce was allowed out of the room again he beat him when the child attempted to initiate it." Leslie had begun to sob openly by now, tears running down her cheeks as she told the unconscious boy's tale.

"When Bruce was rescued he was brought to me first. It was heartbreaking to see him struggle internally with himself. It was clear that he wished to embrace me, but as soon as I approached him he backed away in fear, unable to stop his learned reaction. It was several hours before I was able to even approach him, let alone touch him to assess his injuries. When I attempted _that _he became so panicked he had to be given a sedative. He was only a child, barely over seven years old. He didn't deserve that." She paused, a small smile coming to her face. "To see him today was like going back in time and being able to help him, to save him before it was too late. He isn't at all like the boy he had become after his uncle, and to know that Bruce lasted so long, that the little boy I knew survived after so long gives me hope."

Gordon gave her a few moments to collect herself, his head still reeling. To know that the Batman had been through so much, and while only a child….he hugged the boy closer. It was understandable now why the boy was sometimes uncomfortable with him. Internally he shuddered at the thought of what Batman would have been like had he been changed to be several months older than he was now.

After a while Leslie stood, wiping the final tears from her eyes. "There isn't much I can do for him here; I won't be able to tell if his condition is permanent or if it can be reversed, I simply don't have the resources available to test him. However, his friends may be available to help."

"Friends?"

"The Justice League. This has actually happened to them before, although the last time was due to a magical spell of some sort and they had retained their memories. I'll contact them tonight and let them know what's happened. I'll also contact Alfred and let him know that Bruce is safe, the poor man must be beside himself with worry by now."

Jim stood, readjusting the child to carry him comfortably. The boy whimpered in his sleep, clutching Jim's coat in his hands and hanging on tightly. "Thank you Leslie."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help. Only thing I can do now is put him on a vitamin regimen and have you make sure he gets enough to eat. I have some child vitamins here you can take with you; just make sure he actually takes them. He's been known to hide pills under his tongue, even at this age." She smiled briefly when Gordon rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Some things never change Jim."

Gordon nodded. "Don't I know it." He nodded to Leslie in thanks and was just about to leave when the doctor caught his arm.

"Jim, I never would have told you what I did today if I didn't think it was necessary. A child as traumatized he is needs a caregiver who is aware of their needs. While he is like this he needs to form a secure attachment with his caregiver. He may not always ask for it, or even want it, but he will need you to be there for him." With that she handed him a small bottle of pills and released his arm.

Gordon nodded in thanks. "I will be, I promise."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Bruce had woken up on the short walk home. He stiffened in Jim's arms, wiggling out of his hold so that Gordon was forced to put him down. He looked down at the ground, his face quickly turning a bright shade of red.

"I'm sorry."

Gordon hurriedly kneeled down beside him, filling with concern as he saw the boy's face fill with shame. "Hey, hey. I want you to listen to me. You don't have to apologize for anything, you didn't do anything wrong. Bruce, you can talk to me."

The boy's breath hitched. "I-I want to." He paused, breathing hard and trembling. " I-I just want to forget for a while!" He exclaimed suddenly, eyes open wide and gazing into Gordon's beseechingly.

"Forget? Forget what?"

"Everything. I don't want to be _me_ anymore! I want to be someone that's happy! I-I want to remember how to _be_ happy."

Jim stopped for a moment, gazing wide-eyed at the boy. "We could do that. We could." He said quickly.

"We-We could?" Bruce looked up at him, hope replacing the grief that had darkened his face.

"Yes, if you really want to. We could figure out a way."

"I want to! I want to be happy again!" The boy practically screeched, bouncing on his feet. His mouth was stretched into the biggest smile Jim had ever seen, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Well alright, we'll do our best okay? We can spend the rest of the day doing anything and everything that you want to do."

"Anything?" Bruce's eyes had gone wide, and he stared at Gordon for a moment before tackling him and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Gordon chuckled, hugging the boy close. It was nice to see him like this; it reminded him of when Jimmy was this age. He gathered the boy in his arms, swinging him up so that he sat on his shoulders. Bruce squealed in happiness, grabbing onto his shoulders. "I haven't done this in forever!"

"So, where are we off to first Bruce?"

"Umm…" The boy paused, a bit of his excitement waning. "Can-can we just go home? Well, uh not home but your house I mean." Bruce was unsure again, his voice turning small and hesitant.

"My house? What do you want to do there? I thought maybe-"Jim stopped himself, noticing with dread that Bruce had begun to tense, his fingers tightening rhythmically in his shirt. Jim looked up to see Bruce gazing down at him unhappily, pretending to smile when he noticed Jim looking up at him. "Hey, never mind okay? We can do whatever you want to do. If you want to go home that's fine with me."

Bruce grinned, relaxing. "Okay."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"Mr. Jim? Can we watch this one?" Bruce held up a copy of _The Avengers_, grinning broadly.

Jim chuckled, taking it from the child to put it in the DVD player. Of course he would pick this one; the superhero _would_ pick a movie all about superheroes. He sat back down on the couch, grabbing the remote to press play. Bruce quickly huddled into his side, eyes wide and staring at the television.

By the time the movie had ended Bruce was asleep on his lap, snoring adorably. He had asked dozens of questions throughout the movie: _Why did everyone know who Iron Man was? Did he build a suit like that when he was older? Are there really people with superpowers like that? _

Jim had done his best to answer them all, forgetting how inquisitive children naturally were; he supposed it was even worse when that child grew up to be Batman. Though he was proud to say that Bruce had, for the most part, followed the plot better than Gordon had, even without watching the previous movies.

Jim sighed tiredly, shifting Bruce so that he was resting comfortably against him. He should get up, but he didn't work tomorrow and he didn't want to wake up Bruce. He closed his eyes, and was soon asleep.

_**Hope everyone liked it, sorry this chapter was a bit short. I have finals this week so it'll be at least a week before I can update again :) Sorry for the ending too, but there was no other place to really end it. :)**_

_**Please leave a review, a minute of your time makes my entire day! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm so very sorry for the long break. Senior year of high school is absolute hell when you apply to five different colleges, have finals, and are in three AP courses. Anyway, I'll try to get the next update up faster, finals are a long way away and I've nearly gotten all of my college stuff sorted out :)**_

_**Chapter 4**_

When Gordon woke next he was surprised to find the boy still asleep. He smiled softly, running his hand gently through the raven locks. Bruce stirred, eyes bright in the light shining through the living room curtains. "Rise and shine young man."

Bruce merely frowned, dropping his head back down to Gordon's arm and softly shaking his head.

"Hey, come on Bruce." He gently maneuvered the boy into a half-sitting position, chuckling softly when his head dropped to his chest sleepily. "Come on, there we go." He tucked the boy gently under the chin, alarmed to find the skin beneath his hand was radiating heat. "Hey you feeling okay kiddo?"

"Jim?" The reply was soft and breathy, bright blue eyes searching his face.

"Bruce?"

The boy's eyes widened, suddenly becoming clear. "Gordon?"

Gordon sputtered, noticing that the small body on top of his own had begun to tense. "B-Batman?"

Bruce jumped down from the couch, his eyes wide and chest rising and falling rapidly with his heaving breaths. "What happened? I don't remember..." He froze, eyes narrowing and fists clenching by his sides. "Dammit! How long have I been like this?"

Gordon swallowed, "Only happened the day before last. Only Leslie and I know."

"Leslie?" The boy-man-paused. He glared down at the floor, eyes burning. He looked up again suddenly, and Gordon nearly shuddered to see his once laughing blue eyes now turned to ice. "How much do you know? What did she tell you?"

Gordon remained silent, not knowing what to say. He hadn't expected this, and now that it had happened he didn't know what to do.

The boy growled, his shoulders hunching in a stance that Gordon had seen the Caped Crusader take many times, though it was usually aimed at a petty Gotham criminal. "You know who I am, that much is obvious. How much else do you know?"

Gordon swallowed. "Too much. I'm so-"

"Don't." The young voice cut him off, sharp as steel. Bruce sighed, "I need to talk to someone, may I use your phone?"

Gordon nodded and retrieved his phone, too dumbfounded to speak. He watched as Bruce rounded the corner, speaking quietly into the receiver to Alfred. He could not believe this-only last night he had been a little boy, now he was mentally an adult again. How did one treat a twenty seven year old in a seven year olds body? Was there certain protocol he was meant to follow?

"The Justice League is working on researching an antidote, following leads of the criminals I was after so that they can get the gun and study it." Bruce was suddenly back again, voice gruff.

"So, uh-well are you going to stay here or...?" Gordon stammered, internally writhing in embarrassment.

"Alfred thinks it would be best for now, Bruce Wayne is currently skiing in Europe, and if I was to go home someone would notice."

Gordon was not hurt, he wasn't. But it did hurt, maybe just a little, that yesterday Bruce had referred to his apartment as home, and now it was Wayne Manor.

He sat up a bit suddenly and noticed with alarm that Bruce flinched violently away from him. He hadn't done that in a while.

A flush crept up Bruce's face, and his eyes glared again at the floor. "A conditioned reaction at this age, though I'm sure you already knew that."

Gordon nodded, reaching out a hand to place it on the boy's shoulder-but quickly withdrew. He needed to draw back a bit, he had been getting too close to Bruce. When he was cured he would need their working relationship to be the same as it had been before, it was nearly common knowledge that Batman did not react well to change.

"I'll go make some breakfast." He excused himself, walking slowly as to not alarm him again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He was in the middle of cooking eggs when a small body propelled into his side, small and shaking arms wrapping around his legs. He gasped, looking down to see Bruce staring up at him, tears running down his cheeks.

"You were gone! I woke up and you weren't there!" The boy sobbed, burying his face into Gordon's stomach.

Jim quickly turned off the stove, turning to scoop the boy up and hug him to his chest. "Hey, hey now. Shhhh...it's okay buddy. I'm sorry I wasn't there, just making breakfast for us, that's all. You're okay."

"Had a nightmare." Bruce whispered, his voice thick with tears.

"Oh buddy I'm sorry, you want to talk about it?" He began to swing across the floor, rocking the small body in his arms. His mind was reeling, what had happened now? Five minutes ago Bruce had had his memories again, and now they were gone as if he had never gotten them back at all.

"There was a man, he was really tall and really big. He was yelling at me and telling me to get out of his way. He said I had to let him pass me, but I didn't want to! He was mean! But then he turned into a monster. He was big and dressed in all black and had horns on his head. He talked really low and growled at me." Bruce sniffled, laying his head on Jim's shoulder. "He got past me and then I woke up and I was in the bathroom. I don't remember how I got there though."

Gordon sighed, realizing with a grimace what had happened."Well Bruce, that man that you saw was you when you're older. I don't know how but he's still in there. He was trying to get out and take control again. When you let him past you he got control and called Alfred. An antidote for this is being made as we speak. You must have made it past him, or it's too hard for him to hold it for long but you took control again."

Bruce shuddered in his arms. "I don't want to be like that. I-I was like Uncle David."

"Oh Bruce.." He hushed him, sighing deeply. "You aren't like your uncle at all. You're a hero." He pulled the boy back until he was looking into the tear-filled orbs. "A superhero."

Bruce whimpered and lowered his head again to Gordon's shoulder. "Th-Thank you."

Jim continued to rock him for a few moments, setting him down gently and giving his shoulder a brief squeeze. "How about you and me make breakfast?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well Gordon hadn't thought it was possible, but he had finally found the one thing that Batman absolutely could not do.

Cook.

Bruce, while terrible at it, had had a blast. They had made pancakes, and Jim would later swear that his entire kitchen had been absolutely covered in flour, including Bruce himself. The little boy had a clumpy mix of flour and pancake batter all over him, but his smile was the brightest Jim had ever seen from him.

After an interesting breakfast with Bruce attempting to use syrup as hair gel to "Make my hair look like yours Mr. Jim!" Gordon decided it was time for a bath.

He searched through half a dozen boxes before he came across one of Jimmy's old bathing suits. He had Bruce change into it while he ran the bath and then scooped the boy up into his arms, tickling him gently. The boy squealed with laughter as he was lowered into the tub, calming only slightly at the warm water. Gordon stopped his teasing, grinning as the boy giggled and slipped under the water.

"Don't drown down there." He called.

"Not gonna drown." Bruce smiled, coming up out of the water. "You might though." And then he had sent a large wave of water spilling over the side of the tub into Gordon's lap.

Jim gasped as the lukewarm water soaked into his clothes, shocked. He had forgotten how playful bath time could be with young children.

"Mr. Jim?" Bruce looked up at him, his face filled with a certain uncertainty that nearly broke Gordon's heart.

So, he splashed him back.

The splashing soon turned into an all out war, with Bruce using strategic moves and dodging many of Jim's "attacks", another proof that Bruce would someday grow up to become Batman. It was only when nearly all the water in the tub was gone that Jim realized the child had never actually bathed.

So he ended their war and declared Bruce the winner and then filled the tub again and grabbed the soap. He had the boy scrub himself clean while he massaged shampoo into his hair, pleased to see the boy completely relaxed in his presence.

When he was rinsed clean Gordon gathered him out of the tub with the softest towel he owned, drying him carefully. He laid out clothes on the bed and let the boy dress while he changed into his own clothes and cleaned the bathroom.

When he finished he found Bruce on the couch, his bear tucked under his arm. He grinned when Jim entered, waving a copy of Iron Man. Jim merely chuckled and settled himself next to the boy, feeling the small body cuddle into his side, "Movie Day?"

"Movie Day."

_**Please review, your input means a lot to me :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to everyone that favorited/followed/reviewed! **_

_**I hope everyone likes this chapter, I took a bit of writer's liberty in writing a certain character ;)**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Mr. Jim?" The boy cuddled into his side, the movie now over and his breathing beginning to slow with sleep.

"Hmmm?" Gordon placed a hand on Bruce's back, running slow, comforting circles so the boy would slip more easily into sleep.

"When I'm-When I go back to normal are we still going to be friends?" He hid his face in Gordon's side, as if unwilling to face him.

Gordon merely smiled. "Bruce, we were friends before this happened. If anything, this has just made us closer."

The boy looked up, blue eyes drifting shut but absolutely filled to the brim with happiness. "You promise?"

"I promise." Jim affirmed solemnly.

Bruce smiled and his eyes fluttered shut, hands tangled in Gordon's coat as he fell asleep. Jim sighed above him, he hoped that Bruce, when he did turn back, would let him keep that promise.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

His shrieking alarm woke him bright and early in the morning and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he remembered that he had to go to work that day. He had been so preoccupied with Bruce that he had forgotten he had to go into work. He cursed, picking up the child and depositing him on his bed while he rushed into the bathroom to get ready, he would let Bruce sleep for a little while and then he would have to look in his son's room for some clothes for him to wear to the station. He would have to pass him off as a son of a relative and hope that no one recognized the uncanny resemblance between Bruce and the famous Bruce Wayne.

"Mr. Jim? Why are you up so early?" Bruce entered the bathroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning adorably. He was tired, though Gordon noticed there was a smile playing about his lips, which meant he hadn't had nightmares.

"Have to go to work today buddy, how would you feel about coming with me?" He combed his hair and watched Bruce's reaction in the mirror. The boy had brightened immediately, grinning like Christmas had come early.

"I get to go to work with you today? I get to go to the police station? Will we arrest any bad guys?" The boy's voice had risen with each question, rocking back and forth on his heels in excitement. Jim was glad to see him so fascinated with the prospect, he had been worried that he would have to force him to go.

"Well you _do _get to go down to the police station, though I don't think we will be making any arrests today. I'm the head of the police, so now I only get called in for the big guys. You can meet all the police officers and hear their stories about getting the bad guys though."

"Awesome!" Bruce punched the air in excitement. "Can I go look for clothes to wear? I wanna be ready to go!"

Gordon chuckled and nodded. "Sure, knock yourself out kiddo."

The boy whooped once more before running out of the room as Jim continued to get ready for his day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They walked from the parking lot into the station together, Bruce slipping his hand into Gordon's from momentary nervousness. Which, Jim thought, was understandable as most of the Police Force was staring at him like he had an extra head.

"Alright everyone, back to work." He began to walk forward, leading Bruce through the weaving rows of desks and chaotic mess of officers.

"Who's the kid Commish?" Harvey Bullock shouted from the back, traditional half-empty box of doughnuts resting on his desk, with the other half resting in his lap.

Bruce shied back a bit, a nervous smile playing on his lips. Gordon smoothed his hair gently to calm him before answering. "My cousin's son. Had a family emergency and I'm looking after him for a few days."

Harvey Bullock smiled and stood, sauntering over to the pair. "Hey kid, nice to meet ya. I'm Harvey." He brushed the powder doughnut off his hand before putting it out for Bruce to shake.

"Hi Harvey, I'm Bruce." The boy took the offered hand, and Jim was pleased to see that he gave a firm handshake.

"Bruce huh?" Harvey turned to give Jim a cocky smile and raised eyebrow. "Your cousin like Bruce Wayne or somethin'?"

"I wouldn't know about that." Gordon grinned back and gave a small wink.

"Well _I _like my name." Bruce muttered jokingly, smiling up at the older men.

Harvey laughed, ruffling Bruce's hair. "Course you do kid, 'course you do." He clapped his hands. "So Jimmy, while you go and work the daily grind how about I feed this kid? You had breakfast yet Bruce?"

The boy shook his head, grinning at Harvey like he had offered him the world.

Jim almost laughed at the absurdity of the entire situation. It was no secret that Harvey and Batman barely tolerated each other, if one could even call it that. If it wasn't for their mutual friendship with Gordon the two would have come to blows long ago. It was ironic that the two would meet now, with both their guards down and at ease, and actually get along.

"Go ahead Bruce, if Harvey is willing to share his doughnuts with you then I trust him."

Bruce cocked his head, confusion clouding his face even as he smiled.

"Harvey only shares doughnuts with people he cares about Bruce." He chuckled softly.

"Oh." The poor boy sounded completely shocked, and he turned to look at Harvey with shining eyes.

"Alright, come on kid." Harvey muttered rather gruffly, though not unkindly as he led Bruce toward his desk.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harvey watched as the kid stood in front of his doughnut box, his teeth biting his lip and his hand hovering over the box like he was diffusing a bomb. It was obvious the poor kid couldn't decide between the chocolate cake doughnut and the glazed twist.

"Hey kid? How about I cut 'em in half? That way you can have both."

The boy gave a nervous smile. "Yes please."

Harvey motioned the boy aside, smiling. "No need to be so formal Brucie, or nervous for that matter." He handed the boy the doughnuts, watching as he picked at them, as if unsure how to eat them. "What's the matter kid? Never had a doughnut before?" He laughed.

"No."

Harvey stopped, staring at the boy with a mixture of horror and amazement. He was in _Gotham _and he had never had a doughnut before? What was wrong with this kid?

"What do you mean you ain't never had a doughnut before?"

The boy paled, setting the junk food down. "Well I-I've had beignets before but they didn't look like this."

"Beigne-What? What the heck is a beg-neigh?" Harvey turned, slapping his forehead. "Never had a doughnut, and I thought this was _America._" He couldn't believe it, everyone had tried doughnuts before, not everyone liked 'em sure-but they was all health nuts anyway, but never having _tried _one? Why, it was practically a crime.

Harvey turned, ready to instruct the boy in the proper doughnut eating arts before stopping. The boy was looking down at his feet, tears gathered in his eyes and shoulders hunched in on himself pathetically. All amused horror quickly vanished at the sight of the kid's tears. He hadn't meant to yell at the kid, he just forgot how loud he was sometimes.

"Hey, hey it's alright. I was just jokin', that's all. Nothing to cry about." He ruffled Bruce's hair, pleased to see the boy didn't shy away from him. "Why, I'm proud to be the one to give you your first _American _doughnut. I was just shocked is all, never met a little boy who had never tried one before."

Bruce picked up the food again, biting into the chocolate one cautiously. His face lit up at the taste and he grinned around his breakfast. He swallowed before exclaiming, "It's really good."

"Now what did I tell ya? A real breakfast right there in the palm of your hand." Harvey grinned and ruffled the kid's hair, content to watch him until Jim had time to.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jim sighed and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. It had been a long day, and he hadn't really accomplished much. He was fighting the good fight, sure. But most days it felt like he was fighting it with a pen and a stack of papers.

He reached the bottom floor of the station, grinning when he saw Bruce sitting with Harvey. The other man was speaking rather loudly, something about catching a crook named Johnny Larsons. Bruce was watching him excitedly, gasping and cheering at all the right parts it seemed. Gordon stood off to the side until the story ended, content to watch Bruce enjoying himself so thoroughly.

"Jim!" The boy rushed toward him, barreling into his side for a quick hug.

"Enjoy your day Bruce?" Jim grinned, lifting the boy up to rest on his hip.

"Uh-huh! Harvey said that when I come back tomorrow I can have another doughnut and then he'll tell me about the time he caught Little Don!"

Gordon chuckled, "Did he now? Well go on and tell Harvey goodbye and then we'll head on home and have dinner okay?"

The boy nodded and jumped down from Gordon's arms. He quickly ran to Harvey's side and threw his arms around the larger man, squeezing him tight and loudly thanking him until Harvey chuckled and practically pushed the boy away. Bruce ran back to him, slipping his hand into Jim's again before tugging him out the door.

Gordon tried to not think about how much it hurt that it would only be a few days before things like this were gone forever.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Please leave a review, a minute of your time makes my entire day!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed! :D**_

_**Chapter 6**_

It was nearly three in the morning when Gordon was awoken by screaming.

Bruce had slept on the couch again, insisting he would be more comfortable there than in Jimmy's old room. Gordon tried to not think too hard about how the couch was closer to his own room then Jimmy's was.

Bruce still warned him every night about his nightmares, afraid that he would wake Jim up with them and make him angry. So far, he hadn't, but Gordon supposed all things changed.

At the first scream he was out of his bed and running toward the living room, bleary eyed and stumbling. All he could think was that Bruce was screaming, Bruce needed him. He made it to the couch, noticing with panic that the boy wasn't there. Where was he-where could he have-and then he heard it. A high-pitched keening from underneath his work desk. He stumbled toward it, reaching out his hands. Bruce had to be there-he had to be.

"Bruce?!" He whispered fiercely, reaching out his hands in relief toward the small and shaking boy in the corner.

"No! N-No please." Bruce sobbed, pushing himself back into the wall and away from Gordon's hands. Jim was alarmed to see that the boy's eyes were open, wide and unseeing. "N-No more. I'll be good. Stop showing me them. No more pictures."

Gordon sat back for a moment, confused and horrified at Bruce's words. What the hell had that meant? "Bruce, you're having a nightmare. Wake up buddy." He reached toward him again.

Bruce shuddered, "Stop! I don't want to see!" He wailed, covering his eyes with his hands and shaking like a leaf caught in a storm. "They're dead and it's my fault. They're dead but if I cut out my eyes I can't see them anymore."

Jim pulled back like he had been burned and gagged, unable to stop his reaction to the child's words. Bruce was obviously reliving his uncle's torture, but to see the his reaction to it was horrifying. "Br-Bruce baby, it's just a nightmare, that's all." But it wasn't. "Come-Come here, please." He reached for the boy again, this time scooting closer. His fingers brushed Bruce's wrist before clamping on gently but firmly and beginning to pull him out.

Bruce screamed, flailing violently in his arms. "No more! Pl-please! I'll be good!"

Gordon merely pulled the boy toward his chest, wrapping his arms around him and rocking gently. "Shhhh baby. I'm here. You're okay. It's over."

Bruce fought him for a few moments before giving up and collapsing into his chest, sobbing and trembling violently. "N-No more." He whispered brokenly.

"No more." Gordon agreed, continuing to hold him.

A few minutes later Bruce began to relax a bit, and his crying abated. "Mr. Jim?" He breathed, questioning.

"Right here buddy, I've got you." And even though Bruce squirmed in his arms, embarrassed, Gordon merely tightened his hold. After a few moments Bruce stopped trying to escape and merely held on to Jim's shirt, tears beginning to run down his face until he was once again sobbing in earnest.

"M-Mr. Jim?"

"Shhh, I've got you."

"I-I'm sorry."

Gordon rested his head on the small boy's own, tears beginning to fill his eyes. "Bruce you have nothing to be sorry for."

The boy was silent for a long while, small hands playing with the material of Jim's pajamas before he spoke. "I don't like looking at pictures." He began softly. "Wh-When I was with my uncle he would make me look at pictures of my Mommy and Daddy when they were dead." He hiccupped. "My Mommy's mouth was filled with blood, and my Daddy's eyes were open and looking at me. They were from the alley; I don't know how we got them."

Gordon repressed the shudder that threatened him, biting his lip so that Bruce could continue to speak without interruption, he might not do so again.

"He used to show me them when I cried because I missed my Mommy or Daddy. He would show me them and say that it was my fault they were gone and that I should have died with them. And all I could do was sit there and cry like a baby because I knew he was right!" Bruce ended on a sob.

"One day I thought that if I took out my eyes with a spoon that I wouldn't be able to see them anymore and then I'd be okay. But when I tried he hit me and taped my eyes open so I would have to see them." He wailed, close to screaming. "I didn't want to see anymore! I didn't want to live anymore!"

"Oh God." Gordon breathed, his arms tightening, as if he could protect the child from his memories by physically shielding him.

Bruce continued to cry in his arms for nearly an hour before his tears began to slow and his breathing relaxed. "Mr. Jim?"

"Yeah buddy?" Gordon tightened his grip on the child and stood, groaning as his joints ached.

"C-Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm scared." Bruce buried his head in Gordon's shoulder.

"Of course you can." He began the walk to his room, laying the child down on the opposite side of the bed before laying down himself. Bruce quickly snuggled into his side, his eyes already drifting shut.

"You get Bear?" Gordon asked softly, not wanting the boy to wake up in the morning without the small toy.

"Mmhmm. But his name's not Bear, it's Jim." The boy murmured sleepily, tugging the small plush up to rest between them.

Gordon merely smiled and checked his alarm before laying back down. That name worked fine with him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning Gordon awoke to find Bruce in the living room, sitting on the couch and glaring at the floor. Jim sighed and walked over to sit next to him, pulling the boy close and giving him a side hug.

"Come on buddy, time to get ready. You get to see Harvey again today."

Bruce relaxed a bit, "Thought you would be mad."

"I'll never get mad at you for something like that Bruce." He gave him another squeeze before standing. "Now come on Bat-Boy! Let's get going!"

Bruce smiled and scampered off to the kitchen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He dropped off Bruce with Harvey again when they walked into the office, happy to see that the boy separated from him without difficulty. He sighed and continued to make his way to his office; he still had a lot of work to catch up on.

He was so preoccupied with his work that when his office door opened nearly two hours later it took him nearly a minute to realize that the person who had walked in was not Harvey or Montoya coming to check up on him.

No, he reasoned, neither of them wore red and blue spandex.

"Commissioner Gordon, an honor to meet you." The man-**Superman** stood in his doorway, trademark smile, spit curl, and all.

Gordon sat for a moment, transfixed. He had never met the man personally, but Batman had mentioned him before; he trusted him. He sputtered, realizing that he had been caught up in his own thoughts. He quickly straightened his tie and stood, offering the larger man a hand.

"S-Superman, what a surprise."

Superman chuckled, "I'm sorry I didn't contact you before coming but-well." The man paused and laughed again, reaching back to scratch at his head nervously. "Well we were all excited. We found a cure for Batman's condition."

Gordon's heart clenched painfully in his chest. He thought that he and Bruce would have a few more days at least to enjoy themselves. He was learning more about his partner than he had in the seven years he had known him. He liked to believe that he was helping him too. But, he thought for a moment, Bruce wasn't really a child and the information he was learning was coming from the painful memories of a grown man. His decision was made for him.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Alright, well where is it?"

Superman's smile faded a bit. "Well it's up on the Watchtower actually. The ray they used had to be transfused into another device, and well, it's too big to move out of the Watchtower."

"So, when do we go?" Gordon began rearranging the papers on his desk, his heart heavy.

"Well, uh, civilians aren't allowed on the Watchtower."

Gordon looked up, eyebrow raised. "You expect me to take your word on this and stay behind while you take him God-knows where? No, I'll be going with you."

The larger man smiled softly. "I knew there was a reason he trusted you."

"Damn right." Gordon chuckled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bruce was spinning in Harvey's chair when Gordon found him, head tilted back and giggling loudly. When he spotted Jim he jumped out of the chair, stumbling forward and laughing like a little maniac. "Hi Mr. Jim!"

"Hey buddy, where's Harvey?" Gordon bent down and picked the boy up, amused to feel him tilting in all different directions from his dizziness.

"Well we were playing hide and seek but he hid in an easy place when I asked him not to so I pretended to look for a while and then got bored and left him there. So he's probably still hiding." The boy giggled, pointing toward a potted plant in the corner of the room. It was obvious that Harvey was hiding behind it, but Jim would admit that he was doing his best to look like a potted plant.

"Harvey! Come over here!" He called.

Bullock looked out from behind the plant, pouting. "You ruined my hiding place Commish'!" But he did as he was asked, and soon he was standing in front of them.

Gordon nudged Bruce down from his arms. "Bruce it's time to say goodbye to Harvey. Your father's come to get you."

Bruce looked puzzled for a moment before realization dawned on his face. He ran to the older man and wrapped his arms tightly around his middle. " Bye Harvey, gonna miss you."

"Aw kid." Harvey scooped the boy up and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you too. You'll have to come visit me sometime okay? Station could use a kid like you."

Bruce nodded and pulled back, giving him a large smile. "You bet."

Harvey set him down, ruffling Bruce's hair. "Alright then, well if you need somethin' just holler. See you around kid." He walked back to his desk, though Gordon noticed his gait was slower than usual and his shoulders were hunched. Gordon sighed, so he wouldn't be the only one that was hurting.

"So, did they find a way to turn me back?" Bruce asked quietly, sounding both afraid and hopeful.

Gordon nodded, his throat suddenly tight.

"Oh. Well, okay." The boy paused, scuffing his sneaker on the floor. "When?"

"Right now. I've taken the rest of the day off so I can go with you. You have to go up on the Watchtower and then they'll shine a light on you and then you'll be back to normal." He explained gently.

"W-Will you be there with me the whole time?"

"The whole time." Gordon agreed.

His heart constricted painfully in his chest when Bruce nervously slipped a small hand into his own, squeezing it tight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We have one more left and then the end I think. **_

_**Please review! The ones I've been getting make me so happy I'm ready to burst.**_


End file.
